Yana
Yana was a very ancient being of the Force, known by many to be the entity of sorcery and Magick in the galaxy, as only one being was more potent in the skill than him, being one of his rivals Quai Septos. He was corrupted by Ancharus and became an emissary of his cult until he was struck down and imprisoned by his apprentice Darth Kron. During the waning days of the Eternal War, after the Fallen Emperor Sycthian conquered the galaxy, Kron was forced to free Yana from his seal, obliging him to destroy Sycthian once and for all. Seemingly doing so during the Assault of Zakuul, Yana was finally free from Kron and went rogue, assaulting the Core Worlds in the name of Ancharus. The Galactic Alliance nearly managed to stop Yana during the Battle of Chandrila, only resulting in the death of Nullhiles by Yana's hand. After Sycthian was revealed to be alive, the Alliance, Yana and Sycthian engaged in a free-for-all, ending in the Fallen Emperor's death and Yana's disappearance after battling his mortal enemies Kron and Quai Septos. Yana was locked into conflict with Quai for five years until he was freed by Vaera Iv Visa. Returning back to the galaxy, Yana, under the Arch Keeper's command, led the forces of Ancharus into a bloody warpath in 26 ABY. Hunted down by a vengeance-fueled Jes Umbr, Yana battled him and executed his friend Dex Kerb. Yana witnessed the return of Ancharus in the Battle on Csilla and weeks later brought back Saugoth to initiate his rampage. However, Yana was later assaulted by the Galactic Alliance on Coruscant, and despite managing to kill Marcus Jaro, he failed to hold the planet, forced to flee. Despite his failure, Yana returned in the Battle for the Force on Csilla to lead the Cult of Ancharus to victory. Entering battle with the Alliance once again, Yana killed Le'Kora Kaddedua but was finally killed by Jes Umbr, who achieved his retribution for what Yana took away from him and his friends. Biography Early Life Around 10,000 years ago, Yana become a prominent figure in the Force, showing exceptional talent especially in Magick and sorcery. Yana founded a temple grounds of Dathomir where he would teach his knowledge to new acolytes, with his plan being to raise a force of Magick empowered Force users to control the planet of Dathomir, then Korriban eventually. Joining the Cult of Ancharus However, another being had a different plan for Yana. One day, a man with thick black hair, a coat and robes of red, gold and black came to Yana's temple and challenged him to open combat. The fight was fairly long, with both sides getting good strikes upon one another, but eventually, Yana was brought down by the man. He left the temple and his acolytes but took Yana with him. This man was the Arch Keeper. The Arch Keeper journeyed into the unknown regions near a temporal rift, the only place in the galaxy Ancharus could still interact with. Most people would be destroyed by the rift but not Yana. Ancharus used the rift to corrupt Yana and bend him to his will. Normally Ancharus could do this mentally but Yana proved too strong for a traditional approach. Showdown on Mortis With Yana under Ancharus' control, he wrecked havoc across the galaxy. Even after Ancharus lost control of Yana, some of the power Yana gained was added to his base level - meaning that he became much stronger from the possession. His final demise was during the Showdown on Mortis, where his apprentice Darth Kron tried to redeem Yana. This failed and Kron struck Yana down with the aid of the Bloodrage, and the Forcesaber users of the time. Yana was defeated and would remain in a rune seal only to be broken if Kron desperately needed Yana's help. The Eternal Seal Resurrection Following the Battle for Coruscant and the failed assassination of the Fallen Emperor Sycthian on Zakuul, times became dire and the Fallen Empire dominated much of the Core Systems and worlds, nearly taking over the entire galaxy. Kron finally realized this was the time and had to break his way back into Dromund Kaas with the help of his closest allies and Sith, which included Darth Imperius, Kranak, High Lord Valn and even Noman Karr. Fighting his way through the Fallen Empire forces, Kron and his allies reached the ominous green statue that had loomed over Kaas for centuries. Despite having lost his Bloodsaber at the hands of Sycthian, Kron still commanded the Mark of the Force, and broke the seal held within the statue. Soon enough, a red storm erupted, and Yana lived again. Awakening from his imprisonment, Yana wrecked havoc upon Dromund Kaas, quickly taking the planet as his own stronghold on which he would fulfill his "bargain" with Kron. Powers and Abilities Yana has found incredible sucess not only with the force, but also sorcery in the form of dark magick. This combined with his already natural and learned talent with a saber during his earlier years makes him a force to be reckoned with. Yana Is an expert duelist, being trained to adapt to almost any combat style. Using the force to augment his speed, durability and general strength, Yana can match almost any opponent. Through the force Yana can conjure force storms, bolts of lightning, drain his foes and even trap beings in the Neatherworld of the force using his "Dark Banishment" ability. In addition to most usual force powers, Yana is one of the most gifted sorcerers of the trade being second only to Quai Septos due to his Quintacian physiology. Gallery Season 5: The Eternal Seal S5 Teaser 2.png|Season 5 Teaser Poster S5_Mid-Season_Poster.png|Season 5 Mid-Season Poster EternalSealPoster.png|Official Season 5 Poster Redone Yana.PNG|Yana, as he appears in Season 5 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Force entities Category:Sorcerers Category:Cult of Ancharus members Category:Deceased